The Night He Found His Warmth
by Xx-Tainted-Xx-Love-xX
Summary: He was cold all the time now, not because it was now winter because he was empty inside..Alone.


**Disclaimer: **I Dont Own Naruto.

And i dont own the quote "The weeks went by, and spring turned to summer and summer faded into fall" Thats the Dixie Chicks. (:

**Warning: **This is a Yaoi fic. boyXboy. But It's not very graphic like most of my stories.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, was the last of his clan now, here he was standing over the lifeless body of his brother his expression cold and emotionless, as always. Killing Itachi wasn't the easiest of task's, and when it was over Sasuke had two broken ribs, various wounds that would eventually be scares all over his body and though he didn't cry, or show any emotion what so ever it hurt. It hurt so fucking much. Not because of his wounds,no he could care less about that. He had just killed his brother, his own flesh and blood. And he couldn't figure out why it had _this_ effect on him. He hated his brother. Hated him with every inch of his being..and yet he felt sick.

* * *

The weeks went by and Spring turned to Summer and Summer faded into Fall, It was all a blur. Coming _home_, back to the Uchiha compound. He didn't even remember being brought back, partly because he was out of it. Lack of blood will do that to a person. He was cold all the time now, not because it was now winter because he was empty inside. Alone.. That word floated around in his head a lot lately. It never occurred to him that after he got his revenge he would feel so empty. He hated it, hated himself for feeling like this, hated Itachi for making him feel like this, hated his parents for not being here even though it want there fault, And most of all he hated Naruto for caring about him. But he didn't really hate Naruto, he couldn't no matter how much he tried he couldn't.

Naruto was the one who found Sasuke, a few miles west of his village standing over Itachi's lifeless body.

_Naruto knew he was losing a lot of blood, he also knew he had to keep his wits about him this was Sasuke after all. But he put up no struggle_ _like Naruto had expected. It was quite easy to get him back to the Village actually._

Sasuke never showed emotion, but it didn't mean he didn't have emotion's. Naruto was the only one he would let see him anymore. Though he rarely spoke to him. One night, the snow falling freely from the dark sky the ground completely white Naruto came to see Sasuke. He knocked a few times before the door was opened it had to be freezing out side but here was Naruto in his orange pants, and coat. It was hardly enough to keep him warm, and yet he didn't seem to care he stood there on the other side of the door probably freezing but smiling his hundred watt smile none the less.

Sasuke moved aside giving Naruto room to come in and shutting the door behind him. They stayed silent for a long while a few hours maybe neither of them knew. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

_"I..just came by to see how you were doing."_

Simple enough though that's now what he really wanted to say, he just wanted to see Sasuke. Sasuke Looked at him a blank expression, as always. To any normal person they would only see a blank face, no emotion. But Naruto, he saw through it. Sasuke was hurting, he had been since he got back, and probably a long time before that. Naruto only knew this because he was the same way. Hiding his emotion's with a fake smile or laugh.

_"I'm fine, Naruto"_

No dobe, no teme, no bastard, they used each other's name now. It didn't settle right with Naruto, he was used being called dobe or dead last. Naruto glared, at Sasuke he was tired of it tired of the lies he was just so tired of it all.

_"Stop! Just Stop"_

Sasuke, who was slightly shocked at the out burst still kept his expressionless features. He didn't raise an eye brow as he normally would, he didn't insult the blonde for yelling at him, he didn't do anything but question him.

_"Stop what?"_

Blank reply, after blank reply. Where was the insulting? where was the smirk Naruto missed so much? Where was Sasuke?

_"Stop lying to me Sasuke. I know damn well_ _your not fine. Stop lying to me Bastard!"_

The raven haired male blinked, then blinked again, and again. Where did that come from? Naruto was shouting all of the sudden, Naruto knew he was lying, Naruto knew.. Sasuke wanted to punch him, for insulting him, for making him want to tell him how he felt, for making him _care_. Naruto had tears treating to fall at any moment and Sasuke hated himself again. It was his fault Naruto was about to cry his fault.

_"Sasuke..Please..Just tell me"_

He got no reply, only Sasuke standing up and walking over to the window. Sasuke would not break not for anyone, and especially not Naruto. He looked out the glass window white..everywhere he looked white. It was a beautiful sight, and still he showed no emotion.

He didn't even hear Naruto stand up and slowly make his way towards Sasuke.

He didn't realize how close Naruto was to him, right behind him now. Sasuke stiffened the first emotion he's showed in months. Naruto was behind him, and he was hugging him, Naruto was hugging _him. _He didn't realize his own arms moving up to wrap around Naruto's.He didn't realize he had started crying. Uchiha Sasuke, was crying and Naruto was hugging him. Sasuke didn't have to say anything, Naruto understood, understood it all. Itachi, his parents, how he was alone. They were, in many ways alike and they both knew it.

They cried, for sometime. Until all his tears were dried up. And he felt..relieved. It wasn't bottled up anymore he let it out. Naruto, Naruto was there the whole time. When that thought struck him he smiled, Actually smiled. Not a smirk, a smile. Then he laughed, Uchiha Sasuke was laughing. Anyone's first though would be he had completely lost it, but Naruto's was different. He was getting better. For some reason Naruto laughed as well, and before they knew it they were on the floor laughing together. Neither of them knew how much time past before they stopped. There eye's locked. And Sasuke's next thought was how blue Naruto's eye's were, and how they put the sky to shame. Subconsciously his hand reached over to brush over the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek. Sasuke's next thought was how warm his hand was from just a small touch. He vaguely noted Naruto leaning into the touch, and those blue eyes, the one's Sasuke had lost himself in moment's ago closed.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were kissing. It was a brief kiss just a brush of each other's lips. Neither of them knew who kissed who first. And neither of them cared. It was on purpose this time, not like so many years ago when Naruto was pushed into the glaring Sasuke. Not at all like that. This time, there were sparks fireworks even, of course this was all in there heads there were no actual fire works. There was no shock, and no regretting it happened. Naruto smiled a real smile and unlike like his fake smiles, this smile like the man himself was beautiful. And Sasuke, couldn't help but smile to. Sasuke leaned in and so did Naruto before they knew it they were kissing again. Moving there lips together in a more passionate kiss then the last one. They looked like shadows in the faded light, the moon was the only light that could be seen.

Naruto was practically sitting on Sasuke's lap now, how it happened neither of them are sure. Sasuke's hand's where under Naruto's shirt rubbing up and down his tan back where as Naruto's hands were on Sasuke's shoulder's. The kissing was rougher now, They only pulled away for air every now and then but just as soon as the kiss ended another began each different, _better_ in some ways then the last. Before they knew it there shirts where gone, soon followed by there pants and boxer's.

There love making was not perfect, it was after all there first time. The whole compound was filled with moans, groans, and the smell of sweat and sex. This was only the start of greater things to come. They both knew it, nothing else mattered as long as they had each other. It was a beautiful miracle, unbelievable but so very right. They both came at the same time, each other's name's echoed in harmony through out the house. Sasuke pulled out of the slightly smaller boy after his breath somewhat went back to normal. They kissed again, this time it was loving, sweet and short. There eye's locked once again, It was a odd feeling Sasuke got next but not an unwelcome one. His heart, he could hear it beating much faster then it should as he looked into those blue eyes. With a smile, he kissed the blonde's forehead and spoke softly.

_"I Love You, Naruto"_

Three simple words, Sasuke had never said before. Except for the exception of his much younger years when his parents were around. Naruto smiled, the same beautiful smile he had smiled earlier. He kissed Sasuke's lips briefly, before he repeated what Sasuke had said moment's ago.

_"I Love You To, Sasuke."_

It had been a year ago to day since that night, and Sasuke remember's it like it was yesterday. It was the night Sasuke knew what love felt like, it was the night he smiled for the first time in ages and it was the night Uchiha Sasuke found his warmth in one Uzumaki Naruto.

Somehow, Sasuke found himself looking out the window at the snow covered ground. It looked the same as it had a year ago, white everywhere. But somehow, it wasn't as beautiful as it was that night. And he supposed it was because nothing would ever be as beautiful as that night. He felt arms encircle him from behind and smiled knowing whom those arms belonged to.

_"Happy Anniversary Sasuke."_

_"Happy Anniversary Naruto_


End file.
